


Holy Hades, Is Nico Wearing Colors?

by orphan_account



Series: Pjo/Hoo things I wrote [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, M/M, Pride Parades, Profanity, Swearing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will convinces NIco to go to his first ever pride parade, accompanied by my favorite ace lesbians Thalia and Reyna and the bisexual icon that is Piper McLean.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Pjo/Hoo things I wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Holy Hades, Is Nico Wearing Colors?

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning in case you didn't read the tags, this is not following canon relationships and sexualities. If this is a problem for you, please click off right now, but don't waste your time on commenting on your hatred for the ships that I like. Thanks!
> 
> -K

"Nico, seriously? You cannot possibly think about wearing black today. It's officially pride month, and therefore black clothes are illegal."

"They are not illegal."

"They should be."

Nico glared at his boyfriend through the single mirror in the Hades cabin. He would never, ever admit it, but he was looking forward to wearing all of the rainbow clothes Will was holding in his arms. There were two white t-shirts with "Fuck Homophobes" written in rainbow letters, and some brightly colored accessories. 

"Fine," Nico said, pretending like he was dreading it, "I'll put the stupid clothes on."

Will beamed and handed everything over. "You get the yellow sunglasses and a blue and green hat, then I was thinking we could both wear our red Converse and change the laces to be something different."

"You are being such a stereotypical gay right now," Nico muttered, changing out of his black MCR shirt and into the one that would match Will's. 

"This is my one excuse for the year to be stereotypical without getting disgusted by myself for giving to society's whims, Death Boy. Don't take that away from me," Will said.

Will handed Nico all of his assigned accessories, and then put on his own. Nico HATED baseball caps with a passion but put it on anyway to make Will happy. His dark hair puffed out of the sides of the hat, and Nico thought it made him look ridiculous. 

"I look so dumb in this hat," he pointed out.

"You do not."

"Yes, I do. I look like a pale Italian schoolboy from the 1960s."

"Technically," Will argued, "you are one."

"I was born in 1932, actually."

"Whatever," Will conceded, putting on his own bright green sunglasses, "But you are still wearing that hat."

"Why?" Nico whined, "I bet you Thalia and Reyna aren't wearing hats!"

"That's because it is physically impossible to get the two of them out of their self-assigned aesthetics. Are you ready to go or not?"

Nico decided to drop the subject since he was beginning to love this look. There was something about the swear word on his shirt mixed with the rainbows that were very ironic to him, and Nico was nothing if not ironic. He gave himself a final once-over. 

"I'm ready," he affirmed, "But weren't you going to change our shoelaces?"

Will ran over to his backpack and pulled out two pairs of shoelaces- one purple, one blue. He threaded the purple ones into Nico's red Converse high tops, and the blue ones into his own. They both slid on their shoes, grabbed their backpacks, and headed out the door to wait for Thalia, Reyna, and Piper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper was already waiting for them at Thalia's pine tree. She had gone pretty overboard with the bisexual pride, Nico thought. She had a t-shirt that read "I like girls and boys. Fuck off if that's a problem." along with jeans that had the phrase "Bi as fuck" embroidered over and over again running up the sides in a thin stripe. She also had two mini bisexual flags as her earrings, along with one painted on each of her cheeks. She completed the look with a very big blue, purple and pink flag around her shoulders like a cape. 

"'Sup," Piper said, spinning around so the flag wooshed around her. 

"See, Nico? I told you it was normal to go all out for a pride parade," Will said, looking at Piper as his example.

"It's true," Piper said, "I may have been out for a couple of years, but I will always go all-out. Always. It's the one time I'm grateful for my inherited styling skills."

"Okay, but Piper is Piper," Nico argued.

"Hmmm... but you wore the clothes anyway, so I'd say you're secretly enjoying every minute of this."

Dammit, Will knew him too well. Nico was about to respond and defend himself, but Piper gasped before he could.

"Aphrodite's perfume! Nico, I have never seen you anything that isn't black!" Piper put her hand on his shoulders and spun him around, looking at his outfit from all angles. 

Will howled with laughter. Nico blushed. 

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Dang, Piper! You look good!"

Walking up the hill came Thalia, followed by Reyna. As Will had predicted, they were both wearing what was expected. Thalia had a "Punk Lesbian" shirt on under a lot of black eyeliner and ripped jeans. Reyna was wearing nothing too fancy or too wild, just a shirt that said "Yes, I'm asexual. Yes, I have a girlfriend" paired with skinny blue jeans.

"Thanks, Thalia," Piper replied.

"Are we ready to go?" Reyna asked, pulling her hair up into a low ponytail.

"Yep," Will said, "we're all accounted for."

"Wait!" Piper said, searching through her bag for something. 

She pulled out several large pieces of colorful fabric that, when unfolded, were revealed to be rainbow flags. She handed one to Will, and one to Nico, before returning to her bag and taking out two small rectangular containers and a sponge brush.

"Come here," she told Reyna.

"I don't want any makeup," Reyna complained.

"Just trust me," Piper said.

Somewhat grudgingly, Reyna went to Piper and let her apply whatever was in the containers to her face. When she turned back to the group, there were two flags on her cheeks similar to Piper's. The only difference was Reyna's were two flags- the lesbian pride flag and the asexual one.

"Me next!" Thalia piped as she ran over to Piper. 

Piper applied the paint to Thalia's face and returned it to her bag.

"There, we should be ready now," she decided.

"Alrighty then," Will said, "To the truck!"


End file.
